The Blackened Decaying Rose
by Spartan13047
Summary: Ruby Rose has fallen. Her sister blames herself for not being there. Her friend feels helpless because of that. But her partner feels nothing. For her partner was the one that did this to her. She and everyone involved will come to regret what they did to her. In the following days, Ruby will become the linchpin for something more than anyone can understand. Rewritten.
1. Rebirth

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

The shattered moon shone overhead, illuminating a black temple in a vibrant green forest. Dark grey metal doors split and creaked open for a man clad in dark armour and a red cloak that swayed behind it, to enter the temple. A sword dangled from the man's side as he walked down the dark hallway. He passed several items like banners, statues of creatures that were long extinct, and several artifacts centuries old or more. The man took another left down a larger hallway that led up to a set of double doors. As the man approached, the doors creaked open to reveal a throne room. The walls were adorned with several old weapons, armours, and several other trinkets. The room looked like it hadn't been dusted or cleaned for a millennium. The black armoured man strode confidently to the middle of the room and looked up at the throne that was against the back wall. The throne was constructed on a base of skulls and bones. It rose in height to half the room. The bones and skulls blackened and seemed to blend in with the dark and dismal room. At the top sat a figure but seemingly cloaked in darkness. Arms and legs emerged from the shadows and pulled itself forward. The man kneeled before it as the figure spoke with a booming but raspy voice.

"A huntress in training, fifteen years old, will meet her end tonight. Your role is to retrieve her body and bring it to me. So I can resurrect her and have her taste the revenge she will crave." The man nodded quickly as the figure sat back on its throne. The man took a breath and looked up at the figure. "What is her name, my Lord?" The figure tapped its fingers on the arm of the throne and thought about it for a moment.

"Ruby Rose. You will recognize her by the red hooded cloak she wears. She will be with her friends on a camping trip in Emerald Forest. Be quick, I feel her end is fast approaching." The man nodded quickly, stood and turned swiftly around, which caused his cloak to fly over his shoulder. He left the throne room and down the hallway into the darkness. The doors to the throne room slowly closed and with a dull thud that echoed down the hallway.

* * *

Emerald Forest is known for its unrivalled greenery and lushness. But it still held the hidden danger of the Grimm. In a small clearing sat three members of team RWBY. Only the W wasn't present in their outing. Yang walked back into the clearing with an arm full of firewood and dumped it on the pile close to her sleeping bag. She took a seat on one of the logs that were on two sides of the fire. Yang was next to Blake while Ruby sat by herself on the other log. All three stared into the fire and made casual conversation. They talked about school, their current assignments and the test that fast approached. The three girls didn't pay much attention to their surroundings other than the fire and each other.

Ruby stretched and yawned and looked at her sister and Blake. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Night you two," Ruby said as she stood up and walked her sleeping bag. She unzipped it and laid down, pulling the flap over herself. She zipped it up while Blake Yang sat and talked for a few more minutes. Unknown to them someone watched from the treeline. The white ponytailed hair girl whipped around to face four guys and one red-haired girl, then nodded to them. They surrounded the clearing and quickly prepared. They watched as Yang and Blake entered their sleeping bags. Weiss slowly crept into the clearing with Cardin and Russel. They quietly crept up to Ruby's sleeping bag.

Cardin swiftly lifted Ruby up and Weiss used her speed glyphs to escape the clearing quickly. It took a few seconds for Ruby to fully grasp what happened but when she did she screamed. Weiss, Cardin, and Russel ran full speed and away from the clearing. Ruby squirmed in Cardin's grip but to no avail. Sky and Dove stayed behind to keep Blake and Yang occupied while the other three escaped. The red-haired Spartan stayed a certain distance away from the fleeing group but kept pace with them. After a certain distance, they stopped and Cardin dropped the squirming sleeping bag. Ruby finally climbed out of the sleeping bag to be met with a boot to the head.

She spiralled across the ground and slammed into a tree. She wobbly stood up and used the tree for support. She looked at the three with blurred vision. Then out nowhere, a spear fired from above them and pierced Ruby's cape and pinned her to the tree. Weiss took the initiative and pierced Ruby's leg with her rapier, the blade piercing all the way through. Ruby fell to the ground screaming and clutching her leg. Cardin walked up and picked her up by the arm and pushed her against the tree. Weiss stabbed her rapier into Ruby's chest and punctured one of her lungs. Cardin dropped her and stepped away. Then Ruby looked up at Weiss with choked gasps.

"Why?" Ruby choked out as Cardin and Russel moved around her. Weiss lowered her blade to her side and looked down at Ruby. The hatred burned in Weiss's eyes as she weighed her words. "You weren't meant to be in this school. You were only accepted because you were pitied. I suffered through your leadership because I was forced to. This plan took time, to put you out of my misery. You're an insufferable little child trying to be an adult."

Ruby looked at Weiss, defeated and betrayed. Then Russel moved in and dug his daggers into her arms. He tore the muscles while Cardin smashed her legs with mace. All the while she screamed, her punctured lung made it difficult to make any noises. After they were finished and backed away, Weiss walked forward and plunged her rapier into Ruby's chest. She spun the cylinder and pulled the trigger. Fire Dust exploded from the muzzle and travelled down the blade. The flames made contact with Ruby's chest and entered her it. The flames burned through her chest and spouted out of the puncture wounds. Her chest became charred and black. The life drained from her eyes. Once satisfied, Weiss pulled her rapier from Ruby's chest and flicked the blood off with a sideways swipe. Weiss turned on her heel and left the site, with Cardin and Russel following behind her. Pyrrha dropped from the tree she hid in and walked up to Ruby's mutilated corpse. She resisted her urges to vomit and pulled her spear from the tree and Ruby's cape. She quickly left the corpse and ran through the forest.

* * *

The armoured man rode his horse passed the clearing where the trio had camped. The dishevelled sleeping bags and the charred logs are strewn about. He only stared at the camp as he passed, headed for the corpse in the forest. Twigs snapped under hoof as he went deeper in. When he finally reached the body, he dismounted and kneeled beside it. He brushed aside some hair and looked at the face. The one side of the face was charred black while other showing her pale complexion. He sighed and picked up the body. He secured it to the back of his horse, just behind the saddle. He then mounted and rode off into the night. He rode through the forest, going through underbrush and passed creatures of the night.

* * *

The man rode his horse to the large dark grey gates of his master's temple. He stopped off to the side and dismounted from his horse. He unstrapped the body and picked it up in his arms. He turned and started towards the doors. And as he got closer, the doors groaned as they slowly swung open to allow passage. He walked through the threshold and down the long dark corridor. He followed it to the end and to the left. He walked down the corridor to the set of double doors that creaked open as he approached. He walked into the throne room and walked to the table that was placed in the middle. Four candles, one at each corner, sat on the table. The man laid the body on the table and walked back to the entrance of the room, taking post beside it.

The figure from the throne stood and walked down the steps. As he descended, their body became visible. He was a tall man. He wore a black cloak with a hood pulled over his head, his face still shrouded in darkness. Bandages wrapped around his knees and went down to his ankles. More bandages wrapped around his arms from his elbows to his hands. His cloak went from his head to above his ankles, covering his body. Only his arms and legs were shown as he walked to the table. As he stopped, he waved to the man to leave. The man nodded and walked out the door, as they slowly started to swing closed. The man stood over the corpse on the table and placed his hands on the table.

He placed a hand on the girl's chest and the red of her cape and dress changed to black. He then took part of the cape in a clenched fist and focused. This his powers, he turned the cape into a nearly indestructible piece of cloth. No blade could ever pierce it, nor could a bullet. Very few semblances could break it. But only he would be able to completely destroy it. He let go of the cape and looked over the charred skin of her body. He snapped his fingers and the charred skin fell off like dust. Revealing the blackened muscle underneath. A second later, plates of black steel formed around the muscles and molded to her body. A synthetic skin molded itself over the metal to conceal her appearance from prying eyes. He then took the rose emblem on her belt and squeezed it as hard as he could. After a couple seconds, it changed to a wilted and decaying rose. He placed the emblem back on the girl's belt and looked at her weapon. He placed his hand on the scythe and watched as the red turned to black.

He turned and walked back to the stairs up to his throne. As he approached, he snapped his fingers again. Behind him, the corpse spurted and thrashed back to life. The girl sprang up from the table and looked around the room that she was in. Her gaze became fixated on the man climbing the steps up into the darkness. As she watched, he became cloaked in darkness. He turned and lowered himself onto the throne. He stared down at the girl as she swung her legs off the table and stood up. The girl looked around the room once more before she looked up to the man. "Where am I?"

"You are in my temple," the man boomed, which caused the girl to recoil in fear. "Ruby Rose, you have been brought here because you were given an undeserving death," the man continued to boom as he watched her. He watched as her hands scrambled across the table while she faced him. And when they made contact with her scythe, she brought in front her. She entered a combat stance with it and looked at him, still with fear in her eyes. He laughed as he looked down at the girl, "You have not lost your fighting spirit. I'm glad to see that."

"Who am I?" The girl asked as she seemed to calm her shaking a bit. With a snap of the man's fingers, her mind filled with images and memories. The adventures she shared with her sister, her friends from Signal and her team from Beacon. Right up until her partner mutilated her and killed her. Just because she got into Beacon early unlike the rest. She had dropped to her knees and cried from the pain of the memories forcibly flooding into her mind. The man watched as Ruby staggered to her feet and struggled to stand.

"Ruby, you were brought here because you deserve vengeance against those that wronged you. I have revitalized you body and rebuilt you into one of my instruments. Oh yes, one more thing," With one final snap of his fingers, he altered her semblance. Ruby took a deep breath and righted herself as she looked up at the man. Several seconds passed before she asked, "What did you do?"

"I've simply made your semblance more powerful," the man said to her and watched her squirm under his gaze. Ruby couldn't understand what he meant as she pondered on his words. She looked around once again and then walked around the table. She observed all the old weapons and armours that stood on display. She was amazed by some the intricate designs on the weapons and armour. When she finally snapped out of her daze, she turned to face the man on the throne.

"What do you mean that you made my semblance more powerful?" She asked as she leaned against the table in front of her. The man sat forward as he examined her further. He then sat back on his throne before breathing deeply. "Your semblance is speed. The ability to most faster than the eye can track. Well, I've altered it where you move even faster. Covering more ground in less time than before. You could be back to Beacon in mere minutes or less now. If you chose to do so. But for now, you should train to get used to your new abilities."

After the explanation, the man clapped his hands and the massive doors opened to the hallway. In stepped the other man in black armour and red cape. "Paul, take Ruby and train her. So she gets used to her new abilities." Paul nodded and turned to leave, with a motion for Ruby to follow him. Ruby turned to follow Paul, but before she crossed the threshold, the man on the throne spoke again.

"Ruby, two more things. Do not worry about the Grimm. They're at your beckon call. And one of the people that wronged you do feel remorse. She couldn't stand the leader's heinous plan. But she was forced to cooperate with them," the man said as he watched her leave after he was done speaking. "Go my Little Rose. Show them what revenge means."

* * *

 **Author: Hello everybody and welcome back to The Blackened Decaying Rose. Well, I've started the rewriting process. And I hope you all like it so far. And I am going to remain committed to this story and my one other one. Leave a review to let me know what you think. Until next time, see ya.**


	2. The Shadow of Her Passing

**Chapter 2: The Shadow of Her Passing**

Its been a week since Ruby's disappearance. The RWBY dorm room had become quiet. No one roused the girls but themselves. No one brought the same energetic cheer to the morning. The dorm room had become nothing but an empty room filled with nothing but forgotten memories. Yang laid on her bed and stared upwards. Her red puffy eyes unfocused on the bottom of the top bunk. She had laid there for the past couple days, unmoving. She had participated in the search for her sister. She searched relentlessly until she had to be removed because of how far she pushed herself. Blake had to force her back to the dorm with no help. At least until Ozpin had stopped and talked to them. Beacon Academy would no longer hold the search, it came under the Vale police and several Huntsmen to continue the search. Blake dragged her back, Yang's will had completely given and she went slack from exhaustion. Blake had carefully laid her on the bottom bunk and put blankets over her. Blake had tucked her in and then after she left to attend to some more pressing concerns.

Weiss had occasionally popped in and out. She went to classes in her normal cool fashion. Her frozen façade never broke during the week. She planned to keep it going for the rest of her time at Beacon. Team CRDL never changed. They continued to antagonize other students as they walked through the halls. They continued without a care in the world. Like nothing ever happened that involved them. Yet things will swiftly change for the perpetrators and the victims. While Ruby's memory was slowly being washed away by the people who thought her dead, unknown to anyone; something brewed in the deepest reaches of the Emerald Forest.

* * *

Ruby stood alone in a clearing near Oblivion's temple. Her new body contained all sorts of new sensations. Their soulless bodies and ever-present hunger for despair coursed through her body. She felt the sorrow and anguish of the countless victims that were devoured by the nearby Grimm. But she felt nothing for those people. They didn't pertain to her in any way, shape, or form. But something bigger beckoned to her, something darker. At the moment, she slowed her breathing and sharpened her mind to a knifepoint. She wandered past the all the lesser sensations with her mind, aiming for the darker feelings. As she found the source, she beckoned it to her. She guided it through the trees to the clearing in front of the temple. A large Beowolf skulked out of the trees and looked to Ruby. Its tongue lulled out of its mouth as seemed to be panting happily. Ruby shot herself at the Beowolf and hugged it tightly while she smiled. The Beowolf licked her as she started to giggle and pet it. Before long she lightly kissed the Beowolf's plated head, "You must be the alpha of your group. Well, you're my new best friend now."

The Beowolf continued to pant happily as Ruby petted its head. After a couple seconds, she turned to the Beowolf and looked it in the eyes. "You can go now. I have something to do." The Beowolf slightly nodded and turned away from Ruby and walked into the forest. Ruby's expression hardened as she turned in the direction of Vale. She set off to the city to get one last view. Before her plans came to fruition. Unknown to her, the armoured man stood by the temple and watched her leave the clearing on the front of the temple with her semblance. He walked back into the temple to his master.

* * *

Ruby sped towards the city wall that surrounded Vale. In one swoop, she jumped the wall and stood on top of it. She overlooked the city uninterested by the buildings. She lept to the nearest rooftop and began her roof jumping into the city. She hopped from roof to roof, she ended up near the landing pad that's used to ferry students back and forth from Beacon to Vale. She knelt down on the side of the roof and looked at the newly arrived airship. What she saw nearly made her blood boil. The white bobbing hair of her old partner stood out amongst the crowd. She also spotted the blonde mane and the raven hair and bow that followed behind her.

* * *

Yang followed behind the white-haired partner of her sister. She thought back to last night. It wasn't any different from the other nights. She sat curled at the corner of her bunk, back against the wall. She sat there and prayed for a decent sleep. But it didn't follow her wishes. She had been swept into another waking nightmare of what she could have done. She felt bad for Blake. She always broke down into Blake's arms nearly every time Blake hugged her. She was exhausted as she dragged her feet and slouched over a bit. Now there she was, following her sister's partner and her's into Vale. Her eyes had sunken and were still red and puffy. She avoided the stares as she followed behind her two friends down the street. Weiss had dragged them out for shopping and dinner.

Weiss led her friends into town towards one of the more expensive restaurants. What made her do this, was her teammates crying last night. Something in her finally broke as she heard the quiet sobs. But she wasn't going to let that break her façade. Even if she appeared to be melting her icy shell for her teammates. She walked down the street while she made short observations of some storefronts. She had slowly developed a feeling of being watched. She felt it a few seconds after they started walking down the street.

* * *

Ruby jogged across the roofs and followed her old team. She felt something crack inside her as she watched. She hopped between the buildings before stopping on one. She walked to the edge and jumped into the alley below. She pulled up her hood as she walked out onto the street. She watched from under her hood as the three past her. But to her misfortune, Yang had glanced back and noticed her. She watched as Yang turned and ran towards her and shouted her name. Ruby disappeared, she left the area and stood on a nearby roof in less than a second. In her wake, she left black decayed rose petals. She watched Yang frantically searched for her before she talked with Blake. Weiss stayed a short distance but was also saying something.

Ruby felt the crack deepen, but she couldn't fully know what it meant. She continued to watch and follow as her team crossed the street and entered a restaurant. She waited a couple minutes before she hopped down off the building. She crossed the street to the restaurant. She stood in front of the restaurant and surveyed the crowd inside. She quickly spotted her team and stared at the heiress. She felt her anger grow from staring. She muttered to herself as a few people gave her strange looks, "Weiss Schnee. You can beg all you want. I will show you the same kindness you showed me in Emerald Forest. But so much worse." With that, Ruby quickly retreated away from the restaurant onto the roofs.

* * *

Weiss swore she saw the black hooded figure that Yang had described. It did look eerily like Ruby. But the colour palette of the outfit. Instead of the reds she remembers, everything is black. Weiss tried to shake the bad feeling in her gut. But it was persistent and got worse. She only hoped they could get out of Vale before too long.

* * *

Ruby hopped off the city wall into the forest. She walked the path into it and took in the sights. She didn't pay attention to the presences of the Grimm nearby. That was until she could feel some Beowolves become aggravated. She rushed towards the area that they were drawn to. She found two people she never thought she would. Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan stood in a small clearing a fair distance from the city walls. Roman was the first to notice Ruby enter the clearing. He broke the silence quickly, "You look familiar. Who are you?"

Neo quickly turned to the new threat as Ruby slowly reached up to her hood. She pulled it back to reveal her hair with darker red tips and her silver eyes. Roman and Neo's face instantly lit up in recognition. Neo launched herself at Ruby in an attempt to attack first. Suddenly Ruby grew a crazed and sadistic grin as she caught Neo's thrusting arm. Ruby immediately spun Neo around and ripped her weapon out of her hand. Ruby's arm was around Neo's neck as the smaller girl thrashed and tried to get away. But to no avail since Ruby's strength was superior. Ruby flipped Neo's weapon around and gripped it by the blade. The hooked handle pointed towards them. She brought it up and began to rub it on Neo's inner thighs.

"Come on Roman. Don't tell me you haven't wanted to try this," Ruby said to Roman as she brought the handle up and pressed it against Neo's crotch. Neo made a silent yelp as Roman stared at Ruby disturbed. Suddenly something clicked in Ruby's brain and shoved Neo away. She dropped the tiny girl's weapon and sped off into the forest. She felt something inside her that forced her to be lustful. She could fell something break inside of her. But she couldn't place as to why she felt she was breaking. She sped towards the temple with one goal in mind.

* * *

The doors to the throne opened with unprecedented speed as Ruby stopped in front of Oblivion's throne. She felt his eyes gaze down to her as she steadied herself, "Who are you? What are you? What am I?" Oblivion stood up from his throne and walked down the stairs to her. She backed away as she watched his figure descend. She stumbled backwards halfway through the throne room. He stopped just before her and commanded, "Stand little Rose." Ruby obeyed and stood in front of Oblivion.

"Close your eyes," He commanded again as he placed a hand on her head. She obeyed again and closed her eyes. "I am Oblivion," he started. "I am a forgotten piece of history. I have been responsible for countless wars on Remnant. I have made countless people seek revenge on the ones that wronged them. Whether the person is alive, I give them ideas and motivations for their revenge, or if they are dead, I have Paul retrieve their body so I can resurrect them. With all the people I have resurrected, some choose to go back to the void when they are done. Others choose to go back to the living and continue on with their lives. Those that choose to go back to their lives find it difficult to regain their old friends and therefore gain new ones. They have spread rumours about me, but those rumours were lost in time. Now I am nothing more than just a whisper among the old huntsmen and huntresses. People have come in search of this temple, but have failed and turned back. Those two you met on the path in the forest, you know one of them."

Oblivion continued as Ruby waited for his full story. "Roman Torchwick is one of those people who want to seek out this temple. He wants the power I bestow on the resurrected, but he will never find this place because he has not died by someone else's blade yet. These people seek power so they can place themselves above others. For those that are resurrected and choose to go back to the living, I take back what I gave them. Leaving them with what they had before they died. These images will show you what I did and how I was forgotten," he said and closed his eyes. Ruby kept her eyes closed but experienced nothing for a few seconds. Then a surge of vivid images came at once. Images of fear, death, sadness, despair, grief, and other powerful emotions. The images consisted of soldiers and civilians being torn to shreds by blade and bomb alike. Families being torn apart, kids being slaughtered by human and Faunas. Then as fast as those images came, one more came with more clarity. One massive library, containing all known knowledge of Oblivion, being burned to nothing but ash. When it was finally over, Ruby opened her eyes. Oblivion removed his hand from her head and walked back to his throne.

"You now know who I am and what I am. None of the wars of this world started by chance. They all started because I had a direct intervention. Now you will start the newest war in this planet's history," Oblivion continued as he ascended the stairs to his throne. "When you decide to hunt and kill Weiss Schnee, you will bring about the wrath of her father. Now go and show your old friends what true fear looks like." Ruby nodded without sparing a word and left the throne room. But a minute or so later, Paul walked into the throne room.

"Master, may I ask why you allow her to keep that Beowolf?" Paul asked as he looked to Oblivion. Oblivion sighed slightly as he looked down at Paul, "Right now she is looking to it for companionship and love. Since her friends left her to die, she felt like she needed something that could provide with happy feelings."

"And why are you allowing her mind to slowly crack and wilt? Causing her to lose grip on herself?" Paul asked Oblivion. Oblivion began to pop knuckles with one finger as responded, "There some things that I can't control. Her inevitable descent into her madness is because of her being resurrected. Her mind can't comprehend still being alive after such gruelling torment."

"And what you said about the others who led a normal life after being released from your control?" Paul continued to question, Oblivion narrowed his shrowded eyes at his inquisitive disciple, "All those people led a semi-normal life. Some found a way to coup with the insanity. Others simply killed themselves from the weighing torment they had endured during their resurrection. Right now nothing can be said about Ruby. Not until shes finished what she wanted and she makes her choice."

With his questions satisfied, Paul nodded and left Oblivion to himself in the throne room.

* * *

 **Author: For those who were curious as to why I named Paul, Paul. Well because of Paul in the Bible. Who used to be called Saul. And he persecuted Christians. That is why. I'll try to get chapter 3 out sooner than I did this one. This took a while because of going to my brother's for Christmas and a New Years party with friends. But hey, we're in 2018 now. So that's something. I hope everyone will have an awesome year. I know I'll try to.**


	3. Explanation

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

Ruby ran through the forest with her semblance at max. She was careful at passing anything other than Grimm. Who backpedalled as soon they felt Ruby fast approaching. She fast approached the cliff near Beacon as trees, brush and animals raced through her vision. She ran up the cliff and launched into the air as it ended. A few seconds later she landed in a crouched position as her altered body withstood the new gravitational forces of her altered semblance. She stood and stared at the Beacon in the distance; filled with contempt. She stared a second longer before she walked idly towards it. She no longer cared about what the tower had meant to her. In her new state, it simply meant the landmark of where her targets were. She continued to walk in the darkness toward the school. She thought and savoured the many ways she could deal punishment to those who wronged her.

* * *

Yang sat on the bottom bunk with her arms crossed and on her lap. She stared at the floor as she held back her choked sobs. Blake was above her asleep but tossed and turned uncontrollably. Yang stared at the floor and ran through her old memories with Ruby. She brought a hand into her vision and stared at it. A tear fell as she continued to stare at her hand. She clenched her hand tightly as more tears began to stream down her cheeks. She knew Ruby and Blake would scold her for thinking that way. Yang stood and looked at her partner that slept on the top bunk. She reached to her but hesitated for a second. But she continued and gently ran her fingers along Blake's arm. Even from her light touch, Blake stirred a little from her sleep. Her head turned to face Yang as one cracked eye open. Blake's eye shot open as she saw Yang's tear-stained face. Blake pushed off the bed, "Yang?"

"It still hurts Blake. It hurts so much. I can't help it. These thoughts invaded my mind. None of them were pleasant. Both you and Ruby would scold me for even thinking about acting on them. Please, I don't know how much longer I can handle this," Yang sniffled as she grabbed her upper left arm with her right hand. Tears continued to stream as she stared at her feet. Blake leapt off the bunk and stood in front her partner. She wrapped her partner in a hug and pulled her closer. Yang gently laid her head on Blake's shoulder. Her tears flowed freely as she let herself collapse into her partner's arms. Blake placed a hand on the back of Yang's head as she whispered, "You won't have to carry this burden alone. You still have me and Weiss. Please, Yang, don't shut yourself off from us."

Weiss had turned over and looked at her teammates. She woke up because of the little commotion in the room. She overheard of part of what Yang said. And she didn't comprehend the effects that her actions would have done. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly to hide her forming tears as she shifted to her other side and faced the wall.

* * *

As morning dawned, Ruby sat on a roof of one of the many different dormitories. She watched students slowly trickle out the dorms to morning classes. She picked few individuals of importance. She had spotted Ozpin walk among the students as he made his way to his destination. She watched as the flow of students grew as the morning progressed. After about an hour of sitting, she spotted the black bow and raven-haired girl in her school uniform. She quickly stood up and jogged along the roof; trying to keep up with the girl. Ruby watched her walk into one of the buildings that housed the classes. She hopped from one roof to another until she was on the roof of the building the girl entered. Ruby found an open and quickly lowered herself from the side of the roofing and swung into the room.

Much to her relief, the room had been empty. It must have just been a spare room. She pulled her hood over her head as she walked to the door. She cracked the door slightly and peered outside into the hallway. The hallway was mostly empty aside from the few students that ran to bathrooms. She pushed open the door and walked into the hallway. She quickly made her way down it and onto the floor below. She ignored the curious stares of several students she passed to go down to the next level. She walked through the hallways of the ground level trying to find that girl she saw. As she passed the female bathroom, she heard sobbing that pierced through the crowd.

She pushed her way through the torrent of students and made it into the bathroom. She walked in, her black boots gave light thunks against the tile floor. She observed the five stall doors, the farthest being closed and locked. She walked over to it and looked it over. The sobbing stopped as Ruby got close to the door. The person behind the door started to speak, "You can go use one of the other stalls. I'm the only one in here."

Without hesitation, Ruby ripped the stall door open to reveal a surprised Blake. Ruby quickly scooped up the Faunus girl and left. She used a partial part of her semblance to make it to the empty room on the top floor faster. As soon as they made it Ruby placed Blake on her feet and closed the door. She turned to see a very angry Blake starting to throw punches. Ruby quickly ducked to the side as Blake made a wild punch to only contact the wall. Blake turned around and went after Ruby again. Threw punch after punch at Ruby. Only to have it dodged by mere centimetres. Finally relented her frenzy and shouted, "Who are you?!"

"Blake," Ruby managed to choke out. She struggled with an emotion she hadn't felt since her resurrection. She watched Blake's facial expression change to complete shock. Ruby immediately spoke up to try to cute Blake off, "Please, let me explain."

"Explain what!? That you were gone for weeks without telling anyone?! Leaving your sister and me to suffer!? And don't even get me started what's been happening with Weiss!" Blake furiously shouted at Ruby while she pointed an accusing finger. Ruby clenched her fists and gritted her teeth with head lowered slightly as Blake continued to scream at her, "Yang has been a complete mess! Only last night she woke me up to tell me some of her horrible thoughts that coursed through her mind since you disappeared! Weiss has slowly begun to break down too! I don't even know how much longer I can take this either!"

Ruby seized Blake's arm by her wrist as she raised her head to meet Blake's eyes. With her free hand, she reached up and pulled her hood back forcefully. Blake watched as tears streamed down Ruby's face as she reached up and clawed at one side of her face. Blake became horrified as she watched Ruby tear off skin in chunks to reveal black metal underneath. Ruby fired back, "Do you think I care about Weiss?! She's the one that caused me to become like this! She's the one you should be blaming not me!"

Ruby let go of Blake's wrist as her head slumped down. Blake took slow step after slow step backwards from Ruby. Then she spoke up again, "As for Yang, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her when I started to take a toll on her. If I could have been there the next day, I would have been. But I couldn't be because I was dead. All because of Weiss, I was killed on that night. When we were camping. She lied out of her teeth. She wasn't studying, she was plotting with Team CRDL. They planned it all, right down to when I would have been most vulnerable. They tore me up and burnt me from the inside out. There was nothing ceremonious about it. Weiss said it was all because of how I got into Beacon early. She said it happened because I was pitied."

Blake staggered forward a little still stunned. Then her entire body lurched forward. She wrapped Ruby in a hug and her own tears began to tickle. "Ruby, you weren't let in because you were pitied. You were let in because you proved exceptional skill with your scythe and semblance. There are not many people who can keep up with you."

"Blake, please bring Yang along with you into Emerald Forest. I owe her an explanation," Ruby whispered into her friend's shoulder. Blake suddenly pulled away as she looked Ruby in the eyes, "Ruby, you know we can't. We haven't been to any sparing matches in weeks. Even now, we're running on fumes. Yang's the worst because of the bare minimum she's eaten for the past weeks."

"Don't worry Blake. The Grimm won't hurt you two. Just please come to Emerald Forest. Yang needs to know," Ruby pleaded as she pulled Blake's arm away from her. Before Blake could react, Ruby had left out the window. Blake stood stunned for several moments before finally starting to move to the door. She left the classroom and went to the ground level. From there she went to her class with Port. As she entered she saw Yang with her down on the desk. Weiss was next to her and rubbed her back. Blake made her way down the stairs to the front most desk. She entered the right row and walked towards her teammates. She took her seat beside Yang on the other side. Yang lifted her head to see Blake sat beside her. A small smile curled onto her lips as she moved her head from the desk onto Blake's shoulder. Blake held Yang's hand and squeezed it gently. Yang sighed happily and squeezed back.

Blake glanced over Weiss who had gone back to writing in a notebook. Her mind still processed what Ruby's words. She couldn't be sure of Weiss anymore. She saw what happened to Ruby's face and couldn't shake it. Before her mind could wander any farther, she placed her head against Yang's as Port started his lecture.

* * *

Blake led Yang out of the building with Weiss following behind. She looked back to Weiss and gave a small smile, "We'll catch up with you later. We have to go collect some things from the dorm. Then we're heading into Vale later."

Weiss stood confused before she nodded and broke away from Blake and Yang. Yang followed Blake quietly through the academy grounds. Yang watched Blake's hair sway back and forth as she followed. Before long they stood at the edge of the grounds looking into Emerald Forest. They stood side by side as they looked into the greenery. Yang spoke up out of worry, "Why are we here Blake? Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet someone in the forest. She said she wanted to apologize. And she is going to explain everything to us," Blake answered as she looked at Yang with a smile. Yang stared at her partner with a questioning look as she shifted her gaze to the forest. Yang watched a few birds chirp in fear and flew away as something came close to the edge. "Blake, something's coming."

Twigs snapped and brush ruffled as something passed through and made its way to the edge. Blake and Yang stood for several seconds before something finally made it to the edge. What stood in front of Yang shook her to her core. Ruby stood there. In all black with chunks of her face missing on one side and revealed black metal underneath. She gave Yang the best sweet smile she could muster, "Hi, Yang."

* * *

 **Author: Everyone may notice a lack of full body paragraphs. Mainly because of all the dialogue. Now this chapter differs from my original story but retains the same name. But I hope everyone will like this little teaser for a different story I have in mind. An FMA x RWBY story. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

 _Teaser from story named "Path of Lust"_

A woman emerged out of a tar-like substance in an unknown world. She coughed and sputtered as an attempt to remove the substance from her airways. When she finally calmed down, she sat up to find herself in a barren wasteland. She looked at the sky to see it stained a dark red with a shattered moon hung in place. As she looked back to the ground, she made note of the cliffs and the strange purple crystals that jetted out of the landscape. Her violet eyes wandered the landscape and tried to find something that looked like a landmark. Her eyes landed on what looked like a castle of some sort in the distance. Her black lipsticked lips curled into a sultry smile. Her slitted irises moved over to a nearby purple crystal that enticed her. She stood up and brushed off her deceivingly dark green low cut dress with sleeves. Red lines ran down the sleeves of her dress with one circle on each elbow and hand. A tattoo on her upper sternum depicted a dragon circling itself devouring its own tail around a hexagram. She walked towards the crystal as her hips started to sway with little effort on her part. Her voluptuous body and pale complexion seemed to glow in the moonlight.

She stopped in her tracks and frowned as a large bipedal like wolf entered her path. It had a white bone plate over its head and white bone-like spikes on its back. Its eyes and red marking glowed brightly in the moonlight. The wolf began to sniff the air until it faced the woman. It let out a low growl as it studied the woman. Before it could even take action, a thin lance-like object had shot forward and pierced through its skull. The lance led back to the woman and came from her index finger. The lance retracted and shrunk back to the original size of her finger. She crossed her arms under her bust and continued to the purple crystal uninterrupted. As she approached, something about the crystal felt familiar to her. She reached out and broke a piece of crystal off with a swipe of a bladed finger. She turned the crystal over in her hand and inspected it closely. Before long she popped into her mouth and started to chew on it. What came from the small chunk was the most exhilarating thing she ever felt or tasted.

* * *

 **Author: And as for the sequel to this story, the other author of it can't do it because of several personal issues. He was only able to contact me a couple days ago since that was the first time he got on in a long time. So I'll probably have to do my own sequel for this. If that's what everyone wants.**


	4. Unforgiven

**Chapter 4: Unforgiven**

Ruby dropped her smile and looked past Yang and Blake. There was no one to be seen near them. "Come on, I want to talk somewhere more private," Ruby said as she motioned for them to follow her into the forest. Yang stared with jaw agape in amazement and disbelief. Blake gently took her hand and led her into the forest and followed Ruby. Yang and Blake felt eyes on them as they followed Ruby into the forest. The canopy overhead grew thicker as they went farther; as they progressed deeper they could see the red eyes of the Grimm that lurked around them. Blake's hand tightened around Yang's as they followed their leader and entered a clearing in the forest. Ruby walked to the middle clearing and looked around with a half smile. Suddenly a Beowolf came bounding out the treeline and tackled Ruby to the ground. It licked her face as it wagged its tail happily. She chuckled, pushed it off and got up, "Heel."

The Beowolf sat down as it watched Ruby turn and face Blake and Yang. Both were utterly shocked from the display. Ruby had a slight smile as she looked at her teammate and sister. Yang's entire expression changed into a rage. She stomped forward and right up to Ruby. She jabbed a finger into Ruby's chest and started to yell, "Where have you been?! Everyone has been worried sick about you!" Ruby dropped her smile as she stared down her sister. The fiery red irises didn't unnerve her like they used to. The Beowolf behind Ruby let out a low growl as it watched. Ruby raised her hand and the Beowolf fell silent. Yang stared down her sister as her anger boiled in her gut, "Just tell me what happened. Things about you have changed. Now the ability to make Beowolves obey you. Explain."

"I died," Ruby said bluntly. Yang stepped back as her mouth hung open; unable to fully comprehend the spoken words. Ruby shifted her gaze to Blake remained as stoic as ever yet could see the anger in her eyes. She looked back to Yang, "On the night of our camping trip, Weiss had shown up with Team CRDL. They were the ones that kidnapped me and hauled me away. Weiss, Cardin and Russel ganged up on me. But before that and after they carried me a fair distance, they let me out of the sleeping bag. Which then a spear came firing out of the treetops and pinned me to the tree by my cape. After that, they ganged up on me. Beating me relentlessly; shredding muscle, skin and breaking bones. Weiss was the one that finally killed me. She stabbed me in the chest with her sword and spun the cylinder. It landed on Fire Dust and she pulled the trigger. I was scorched inside and out."

Blake was taken aback by the details Ruby gave. Yang once again stood shocked. Ruby walked past Yang and to Blake, "That's the reason I told you first." Suddenly a twig snapped in the distance. The Beowolf behind them growled as Ruby walked past Blake and watched the treeline intently. Blake walked over to Yang and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. Yang stared at the ground as she quaked with anger. Blake squeezed her shoulder and watched as Yang relaxed a little. Ruby reached her cape and brought out compact Crescent Rose. She watched as the bronze like armour of a familiar woman stepped into view. Crescent Rose extended as Ruby rushed forward. She stopped just Pyrrha entered the clearing, Crescent's blade right at Pyrrha's throat, "You should be glad I didn't kill you right here."

Pyrrha was shocked by the fact that she was nearly decapitated on the spot. She followed the blade with her eyes down the shaft and to the person that held it. She saw cold silver eyes that stared back at her. Suddenly her eyes began to tear up as she Ruby again for the first time in weeks. She began to stutter out her words, "I-I-I'm so-sorry." Ruby didn't even blink as she pulled Crescent Rose away from Pyrrha's throat and retracted it. Ruby turned and walked back to Blake and Yang. She looked to Blake, "She was also there." Blake's gaze instantly shot to Pyrrha. Pyrrha stared back woefully as she had one arm across her chest and held her other arm. Yang turned with fire in her eyes. Before she could do anything Ruby grabbed her by her arm.

"Don't. It's hard enough for me already," Ruby sternly said to her. Yang clenched her fists hard before relaxing them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them, her irises their normal lilac. Ruby let go of her arm and walked back to the Beowolf and petted its head. Blake walked closer to Pyrrha as she watched the warrior's tears streak down her face. Blake stopped a few feet from Pyrrha and sternly said, "Pyrrha, tell me you didn't help kill Ruby." Pyrrha's response was only to squeeze her tight to try to prevent more tears from falling. Blake only watched as Pyrrha fought against her tears and quaking legs. Then Ruby was suddenly standing by Blake, "You all should head back before they get suspicious."

Blake felt a chill run down her spine from Ruby's apathetic tone. It was as if she didn't care about Pyrrha or what happened to her. Then suddenly her expression turned hard, "Pyrrha, I won't forgive you, but I will spare you. Now go, before I change my mind." Pyrrha only whimpered as she turned around and slowly started back into the forest to Beacon. Ruby turned on heel and walked back towards her Beowolf. Blake stood for a few more seconds before chasing after Pyrrha. Yang watched her sister crouch down in front of the Beowolf and pet its head. Yang sighed as she walked away from Ruby to follow Blake and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha walked out of the treeline with her eyes glued to the ground. She walked onto the tiled path and continued to the dorms. That was until she literally walked straight into Jaune. She looked up at him and immediately wrapped her arms around him. Jaune was surprised as he slowly wrapped his arms around, "What's wrong Pyrrha?" She sobbed into his chest and clutched the back of his shirt. Jaune awkwardly rubbed her back, having never seen her break down like this. Pyrrha looked at Jaune with red puffy eyes, "I've done something I can't be forgiven for. She won't forgive me Jaune." Jaune just gently placed her head against his chest and stroked her back.

* * *

Not too far away Yang watched them. She felt the burning anger in her chest as she watched Pyrrha sob uncontrollably. Yang turned and started to walk away; only stopping to punch a wall beside her. From a nearby rooftop, Ruby watched Yang basically storm away. She only hoped that Yang would be able to control herself. Ruby watched a couple seconds longer before she turned and faced the tower near the middle of Beacon. She quickly hopped from roof to roof; swiftly approaching the tower. Ruby dropped from the roof and stood on the of the path that led up to the tower. She walked up to the tower with her hood over her head. She entered the lobby and called the elevator. Seconds later it arrived, she stepped in and pushed a button for the top floor.

She waited patiently as the lift ascended the tower. The lift took a minute to the reach the top. Ruby's cold eyes staring at the sliding doors as the lift dinged to indicate her arrival. She stepped into the clockwork room and saw Ozpin sat behind his desk. He placed his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together as he looked over the new arrival. He couldn't see under the hood but he could feel the cold stare on his arms. "How might be able to help?" Ozpin asked the mysterious person and watched them intently. Ruby sighed as she replied, " You forgot who you were looking for? The one left for dead and to never be discovered? I'm surprised, Professor."

Ozpin placed his hands on his desk as his eyes narrowed at the person in front of him, "Miss Rose?" Ruby turned and started back to the elevator. Before she entered, she said over her shoulder, "I came to say that you won't stop me. No one will be able to stop what will happen in the coming days." She entered the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. The lift descended to the lobby as Ruby fought against her cracking mind. When the elevator finally dinged, she rushed out of it and out of the tower.

* * *

Yang laid on her bunk, her face buried in her pillow. She sighed into it angrily as she tried to calm down. Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in. Yang didn't bother to raise her head to acknowledge the person. Weiss walked past Yang to gather her books. She didn't bother Yang as she quickly gathered her study materials. She left hastily to the library to avoid other people and study.

* * *

 **Author: I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the absence. It's a mixture of my computer getting a virus or something that slowed down the internet in my house and one of the reviews. I understand this story isn't for everyone. Simply because it feels different than the original or because of the dark nature. But sometimes I take things a little seriously and that will cloud my mind. But I would also like to thank a guest for the most recent review. I'm so happy that so many people find this story worthwhile to favourite or follow it. Or favourite or follow me. And it means it a lot when you all write reviews, good or bad, it helps me understand how and why people like and if the story is good enough to continue. So thank you all so very much. Keep up the feedback and support.**

 **On an unrelated note, if people want to watch me play games or something, go to Youtube. My username is the same as my pen name on here. Right now I'm going to do Wolfenstein 2, even though I've already played through it fully. Except for the Main Leben difficulty achievement. It's so difficult.**

 **Anyway, rambling about self-promotion aside, I hope I get to see you all soon. And I'll do my best to get back into writing. See ya!**


	5. Bloody Greenery

**Chapter 5: Bloody Greenery**

Weiss walked down the stone path towards the library. She ignored several people as she walked, that was until she found that strange hooded figure standing beside her. "Hey there Weiss. You remember what happened on our camping trip? Oh what am I saying; of course you do. Don't worry. You'll be feeling the same pain I did on that night. Don't wait up." Just as fast as that person appeared, they disappeared. Weiss had completely stopped in her tracks. She looked all around her but she couldn't find the person that spoke to her. The only sign that person was the black decayed rose petals that floated to the ground. Weiss quickly composed herself and made her way to the library at a fast pace. As she entered, she made her way to the back of the library.

Ruby was dead, wasn't she? Weiss couldn't say any more. She took a seat at the table in the back of the library and placed her books on the table. Weiss quickly sat down and flipped opened her books. She only glanced at the contents of the books, not being able to focus. Unknown to the Heiress, Blake sat at a table not too far away. She had watched the Heiress walk to the table in the back and sit down. Weiss looked even paler than usual. Her frantic movements showed how nervous she was. Blake got up from her table and picked up her books. She walked over to Weiss's table and took a seat beside the Heiress. "Hey, Weiss. How are you feeling? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I thought I saw that person in the black cape and hood Yang ran after the other day." Weiss said barely above a whisper, not moving her gaze from the book. Blake could hear the shaking fear in her voice. She gently placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting gesture. Weiss looked at Blake with a terrified stare. "Come on Weiss, lets head back to the dorm." Blake gathered the books and led Weiss back to the dorm by her hand.

* * *

Ruby lightly pushed her way through the crowds of students. She had found her target, Russel Thrush. She quietly stalked her prey through Beacon Grounds. She grew impatient with everyone that got in her way. At her next opening, she sped toward and stopped beside Russel. Ruby grabbed his arm and took him to the edge of the forest. Russel stumbled forward as Ruby jumped back a fair distance. Ruby pulled Crescent Rose off the small of her back and activated it. It whirred to its full extent, the large blade sat behind her feet as the black gleamed in the sunlight. Russel spun around and faced the black reaper that took him to the edge of the forest. "Who are you?"

Russel was confused as he stared the black reaper. Ruby reached up and pulled her hood back. Russel was shocked seeing Ruby here at Beacon. "We… killed you. You're not real! You can't be!" Russel ripped the daggers off his legs and rushed forward. Ruby simply sidestepped him as he swung vertically. Ruby brought Crescent Rose around and smashed it into his nose and sent him flying. Russel tumbled head over heels several feet before he caught himself and stood upright. He crouched down as he watched Ruby slowly approaching him. A crazed smile was spread across Ruby's features as she walked. "Ya know, having you rip my arms apart hurt like hell. So I'm going to return the kindness.I hope it'll be just as fun for you as it was for me."

Ruby rushed forward and swung Crescent Rose in a wide arch intended for bisecting Russel. He backflipped out of the arch before it even reached him. Suddenly Ruby was in his face and dismembered his right arm. Russel stumbled back as he stared in shock. Ruby stood with his arm in hand. A sadistic smile plastered on her face. "Now you're just making this too easy. Come on, where's all the fun in that?" She rushed forward again, dismembering his left leg. Russel fell to the ground, bleeding profusely from his shoulder and hip. He struggled to sit up when Ruby placed a boot against his chest and forced him down again. He barely struggled under the boot. Finally Ruby grabbed his other arm by the wrist. She brought his arm up as far as it could. She began to pull with all her might, ripping muscle, sinew and dislocating joints. Several seconds later, his arm tore free, spraying a bit blood onto Ruby's cheek.

Ruby looked down to see Russel's head lulled to the side, the life gone from his eyes. She frowned and dropped the arm. "Awww, you're no fun." She turned and started to walk away. Ruby reached up and wiped the blood from her cheek with her thumb. She licked the blood off with a twisted smile. Her eyes went wide and clutched her head and bent over. Her face twisted in agony. She rushed off onto the Beacon rooftops, leaving behind rose petals. Her mind fractured even more.

* * *

Ozpin stood and watched the grisly scene, staring blankly. Glynda stood beside him, horrified with a hand over her mouth. The Vale Police were called a couple hours ago and they still combed over the scene. A couple Huntsmen also joined them. With all the personnel, they didn't find much on the scene. "Who could have done such a thing?" Glynda nearly gagged as she asked. Ozpin sighed as he looked at the corpse. "I don't know, but we have to warn the student body."

Qrow walked to them with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Whoever did this stepped lightly. And judging from the size of the boot prints they wore than likely female. And from the tread, they could have been wearing combat boots." Ozpin followed the light tread marks away from the scene before they suddenly disappeared. He turned back to Qrow and Glynda. "Glynda, get a speech ready for tomorrow. We have to appear that we have this under control. Qrow, keep going over the scene and see what else you can find."

Glynda nodded and quickly turned and left the scene back into Beacon. "Oz, I have a sinking feeling this was committed by someone who attends Beacon." Qrow explained worriedly as he followed the steps back to Beacon with his eyes. Ozpin sighed again. "I know Qrow. I have the same feeling. Just keep looking. We need solid evidence."

Qrow simply nodded as he turned around and walked back to the scene. "I'll report back whatever I find."

* * *

 **Author: This is taking longer than I wish. But it'll take time. After I'm finished with the rewrite, I'll see what I can do about the sequel. This one is significantly shorter than other chapters. Either way I hope you all enjoy it. See y'all later!**


	6. Investigation

**Chapter 6: Investigation**

In the dark throne room of his temple, Oblivion sat upon his throne of bones. A sinister smile curled its way onto his lips as he rested his chin on his palm. He let out a low chuckle that eerily echoed around his throne room. Paul stood near the doors as looked up to Oblivion. Oblivion stood and slowly strolled down the stairs from his throne. His hands clasped behind his back as he placed his first foot on the floor. He slowly strolled over to one side of the room. He stopped in front of the wall and looked over the trophies he collected for centuries. From those foolish enough to try and challenge him. He plucked a rather simple looking sword off its place on the wall. Paul continued to watch as Oblivion whispered to himself, "It has begun."

* * *

Qrow paced around the scene to pick up on anything he missed. He moved closer to the corpse as he looked closer at it and crouched beside it. He then noticed a boot print that faced the corpse. He found other that appeared to turn from the corpse and then another that looked like it walked away. He stood and followed the trail with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He followed alongside them until they completely disappeared. He sighed in frustration before he noticed several black rose petals. He crouched down and look at them. He noted how decayed looked before he picked it up and did a quick examination. He closed his fist around it and stood up. He looked to Beacon and muttered, "Where's Yang when you need her?"

* * *

Ruby sat on the corner of a roof and looked out over the student body. That's when she noticed a certain salt and pepper haired man that beelined for her old dorm building. Her face scrunched up as she watched Qrow weave through the crowds before he disappeared into the building. She was curious as she stood up from her spot. She stretched as she walked to the other side of the roof. She looked down to a tree that stood close to the building. She dropped down onto a tree limb and sat down. She let out a small yawn as one of her legs dangled off the limb. Her slowly slid shut as a small smile graced her features.

* * *

Yang sat on the edge of her bunk as she looked to the floor. She took a big breath and let it out in one motion. A knock at the door ousted her from her thoughts. She quickly stood up and walked to the door. She took hold of the door handle and took another breath and let it out. She opened the door to find her Uncle Qrow behind it. Qrow gave a small smile. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

As Qrow walked in Yang wrapped him in a tight hug. He patted her head and before long she released him. Qrow walked further into the dorm and looked around. He turned back to Yang and leaned against the bunks beside him. He drew a deep breath and sighed; his expression turned serious as he stared at Yang. "I need you to ask a few questions."

"Shoot. What do you want to know?"

"There was a murder on campus not that long ago. It was near the tree line not far from here. I was wondering if you knew anyone that held a grudge long enough to murder someone here. A teen male from a team here. So far all we have to go on is some footprints from the assailant. Just judging from the size, the person is a female." Qrow listed off as he pulled his fist from his pocket. Qrow opened his fist to reveal the black decayed rose petal. "There was also this."

Yang instantly appeared in front of him and investigated the petal. Her nose instantly turned up and she stepped away. "Who was murdered?"

"Russel Thrush of Team CRDL."

Yang huffed and walked past Qrow to the window. She pushed open the glass portal and placed her arms against the window sill. She looked out over the academy grounds. "Good."

"What do you mean good?"

"It doesn't matter," Yang replied absently as she continued to stare out the window. Ruby's plan was coming to fruition. Yang didn't know how to feel about it. Sure it dealing with the people that wronged Ruby. But they were still living beings. Yang steeled herself and scowled as she despised the people who murdered her little her sister.

Qrow sighed as he looked over Yang's slightly shaking form. "You can be so stubborn sometimes. Let me know if you have anything that could help in this. Also, give the best to your team from me. They must be going through a hard time after what happened. Thanks anyway, Yang." He turned and walked out of the room. He dropped the petal outside the door as he walked down the hall. He couldn't help but wonder what Yang meant when Russel's murder being 'good'. Once he reached the ground floor and left the building, he resumed his hunched-over walk with his hands crammed in his pockets.

* * *

Blake walked in to find Yang nowhere inside. She sighed and stepped to the side. Weiss walked in strode to her bunk. She quivered a little as she sat down. Blake watched the heiress slowly wrap her arms around herself. Blake sighed again as she walked over and sat down beside Weiss. She gently placed a hand on the heiress' shoulder which caused her to jump a little. Blake gave her a small smile. "Get some rest. You might just be stressed after we lost Ruby."

Weiss nodded slowly before Blake got up. Weiss crawled further onto her bunk and lay down. As Weiss got comfortable, Blake left the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She had to find Yang.

* * *

Ruby woke up in dead of night. She quickly got to her feet. She stretched which resulted in several pops in her back. She sighed happily as she jumped to the roof of the building she was on earlier in the day. She stalked to the other side close to the boulevard. Upon seeing ver little activity, she made her to the end of the roof. She jumped onto another tree below and jumped to the next roof. She swiftly manoeuvred to her old dorm building. She ran to the back of the building and found another tree close her old room. She dropped silently as she could onto the tree. Upon seeing the open window to her room, she jumped into the room. She landed in a roll silently and looked around the room. Not much had changed since her absence. She quietly padded over to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. She scribbled down a note and then looked over the room again. Her trailed over Myrtenaster in the corner of the room. A twisted smile quickly found its way onto her lips.

She quietly bounded over to the weapon and flourished it gracefully. She wasn't anywhere near Weiss' level of expertise with the weapon. But she still made it known how proficient she was with any weapon. She stalked back to the desk and brought the rapier back. She drove the point through the note and into the desk. There, now that was there, Weiss should notice the note intended for her. Ruby leapt out the window once she was done with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ruby sat on a moonlit roof of a building, overlooking the Beacons grounds. Her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms tightly wrapped around them. She tried to silence her mind and keep calm. Ruby's mind raced and roared with thoughts and emotions. She shook her head again, trying to clear it. She continued to watch the few students mill about and the newly introduced Vale Police Force. Then suddenly a small voice sounded in her ear, "Hey Ruby." She turned to look but no one was there. "Psst." She turned again and once again no one. She slowly looked around, trying to find the voice. She looked to the left then to the right then to left again. What she saw scared her.

A taller version of herself stood before her. She looked older but it was hard to tell from the white and red mask that covered her face. The glowing red eyes unnerved her and the small smile with thin, needle-like teeth. Long white fingernails reached a couple of inches past the tips of her fingers. She still wore the same attire as the younger Ruby. Although it looked liked like it didn't really fit her well. Her hair reached to just below her shoulders and had a slightly more prominent bust as well. Her smile grew bigger and even more twisted. She slowly started walking towards Ruby who didn't move from her spot, "Who are you?"

* * *

 **Author: Finally. Nobody knows how long this plagued my mind. Anyway, fun twists everywhere to look. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
